Slayer: Darkness Conspires  Season One
by MHParry
Summary: Two years have passed since the slayers destroyed all evil. Now other dimensions are leaking into Earth. Kaitlyn works for the NSA, Giles is in England, Shawn & Faith live in New York City, Buffy with Angel in L.A. Xander in Iraq. Willow stays Maybrook.
1. Episode One

**Special notice to readers: It is highly recommended that you first read the entire series titled 'Slayer', before reading 'Slayer: Darkness Conspires'.**

****

**WELCOME TO THE NSA**

It's been two years since the destruction of all evil on Earth. memories are still vivid with the slayers, especially Kaitlyn. For two years she has worked with the New York City police as a violent crimes officer and ESU officer. She recieved a phone call, asked to come to Washington DC. A potential career awaits. Something just up her ally.

Kate sits down at a desk, invited to the Pentagon. A commander and a general enter and introduce themselves as General Mack Thompson and Commander Jason Walther. The commander explains to Kate why she has been asked to come to the Pentagon. They wish to hire her to work as a Paranormal Control and Investigations agent for the Department of Defense and National Security Agency. The PCI Program is a secret government program dedicated to investigating paranormal and extraterrestrial activity, deciding whether or not a threat to security and then the capture and or destruction of the threat. They explain the government has been monitoring Kate and her allies for years and know about the vampire slayer. They don't know that Kaitlyn has been to Area 51 before. They need Kate's skill, knowledge and strength to have an efficient PCI force. Kaitlyn accepts. She moves to Washington DC with her adopted son, Matt, the Millennial child. A week later, Kaitlyn is given her clearance ID which allows her full access. This means Kate can literally walk in Area 51, NORAD, NATO Operations, any military base, government office, etc. She is then given her first job. She receives a phone call over her government funded cell phone. Commander Walther tells her she is to go out to Utah. Over the past few weeks, several Sheriffs and Deputy Sheriffs have gone missing and then turned up dead. Kate asks what that has to do with the PCI.

He only responds, "You'll see."

Kate arrives in the town of Haroldsburgh, Utah. She meets with the coroner and he shows the bodies. All of the officers have 666 carved in the chest. Kate meets the current Sheriff and he has no suspects. Kaitlyn is driving through the town later that night and notices several teens enter an abandoned building. Kaitlyn stops and follows silently. She enters the building and hears someone reading a spell. She watches as the kids burn photos at an altar. Then one slits their wrist and bleeds into the fire.

Kaitlyn rolls her eyes and draws her gun and walks out. "Everybody lay down, NSA."

They all panic and drop. Kate notices they are sitting in a Pentagram. Kate holsters and picks up a burning photo. She blows out the fire and it's a coroner image of one of the dead officers.

Kaitlyn asks, "What are you doing? This shit's dangerous."

One kid responds saying they were trying to ward off evil. Kaitlyn asks what they know about the killings. They tell her of a small cult living in the hills about two miles from town. Kate heads out in the morning and finds the house the teens described.

Kate stops before entering the property and sees on every tree, a Satanist symbol. "Fuckers..." in a sighing tone.

Kaitlyn looks around and sees several traps. Kaitlyn chucks a rock into the property and a bear trap is set off. Kaitlyn jumps up into a tree and swings to the next and then jumps to the next, on and on and then onto the roof of the house. Kate looks in the second floor window and sees tons of Satanist items. Kate leaves and returns at night. She watches five people in cloaks leave the house and walk into the backyard. Kate again, swings tree to tree and sneaks in the house. Kate finds, in the basement, a Satanist altar with the same 666 symbols carved in the floor as found on the officers.

"What are they trying to do?" Kaitlyn wonders.

Hearing them re-enter, Kate hides and watches them return down the stairs and they begin to chant at the altar. Then they stop suddenly. They all pull out ritual blades and turn toward where Kaitlyn is hiding.

"Hell..no.." She says to herself.

Their eyes glow a greenish white and they start walking over toward her hiding spot. Kaitlyn kicks the crates she hides behind and they fling out, knocking over the cultists. One tries stabbing, Kaitlyn catches his arm and flips him, stabbing him with his own knife. Kaitlyn kicks back another. Dodges a slash and trips the attacker. Kaitlyn draws her guns, now carrying dual silenced Glocks. She shoots down each one, they get back up. Kaitlyn shoots them down again. They get up.

"Alright, this is annoying." Kate's eyes glow orange.

She fights them, snapping necks and reverse stabbing them. Kate kicks the last one hard enough that he flies into the wall, cracking it. They all stay down. Kate looks around as growling begins to come from everywhere. Kaitlyn rushes up the stairs and doors start slamming shut. Then multiple entities appear. All look demonic. Kaitlyn's eyes switch to neon purple and she starts making furniture explode. The demons fly at her repeatedly, Kate dodges their attempted slashes. A demon comes right at her at the same time she turns around, raising her hand toward it, the being explodes into a mist and disappears. The other entities become pissed off. Kaitlyn runs at the front door and dive-crashes through it and runs through the trapped front yard. She jumps and back flips over flinging arrows and bear traps. She makes it to the road and turns around, glaring at the house, it explodes. After telling Willow about it, she finds out that the cultists were trying to raise demons from the dead by sacrificing people of high official rank such as cops.


	2. Episode Two

**STUPIDITY**

Its nearly the afternoon and Kaitlyn gets a phone call from Matt's school saying that he got in trouble and that she needs to pick him up. On the way to the school, a person runs out in front of her car in the road, cloaked by a blanket and smoke coming from it. Kaitlyn slams on her brakes and hits the person. The person flies several feet forward and burns up and dusts.

Kate gets out and runs to where the person was and quietly says, "Shit...", laughs quietly for a second and gets back in the car and drives away.

She gets to Matt's school and is 'chewed' out by the principal about Matt's behavior. She learns Matt got in a fight with a fellow student in class which resulted in a physical confrontation and Matt is suspended for two days. On the way home, Matt explains what happened, that he got in the fight after a classmate said Satan was cool and that the student pretended to put a curse on Matt. Kate decides no punishment and only asks that he not do it again. Knowing Matt is a true 'good guy' she takes him out to eat at a restaurant. After that he says he wants to go mini golfing. They go and dusk arrives toward the end of the game. While at the 17th hole, three men are mini golfing as well at the 16th hole. They vamp out and start walking toward Kate and Matt. Matt sees them and while yelling, swings his golf club and hits a vamp in the knee.

Kaitlyn gets her ball in and yells, "Woot!" at the same time and turns around when Matt yells. "Shit, again..." Kaitlyn shows off with her club twirling it.

The three vampires stop and watch, then try the same. One drops his club. The other two look at him.

Kate says, "I can't keep dealing with this stupidity.."

The three run to attack her. Kaitlyn does some martial arts dodging their clubs and clotheslines one at the throat, hitting it to the ground. Matt keeps beating another in the back but it hits him. Kaitlyn slams another in the head and kicks back a third. Matt runs back over and beats on the one Kaitlyn knocked down while Kaitlyn pulls her silenced hellfire sidearm and shoots one of the vampires at close range in the stomach. It burns up. She grabs the other and turns him around, puts the gun at it's head and fires. He burns up. Matt keeps beating on the last vampire. Kate stands there and watches for several seconds, trying not to laugh. She goes to shoot it but Matt pulls out a pencil from his back pocket and stabs the vampire in the chest.

Kaitlyn looking shocked says, "Holy crap."

The vampire dusts.

Matt jumps up yelling "Owned!!" and continues jumping up and down.

They walk to the car and drive home. The next day, Kate decides to frame the pencil Matt used to kill his first vampire.


	3. Episode Three

**INHUMAN**

In a dark laboratory are some men, scientists speaking French. They are talking about an experiment nearing completion. They then look at a large water filled tube, a creature inside. The eyes open and suddenly turn from a human iris and pupil to a cat-like iris and pupil.

Kaitlyn is called into work and heads down to the PCI center under the Pentagon. Kate enters Commander Walther's office and he tells her to sit. He and an advisor explain her next job. She is being sent to France and with the guidance of the French Intelligence Agency, she will have to infiltrate a rogue genetics lab in southern France. The lab is famous for it's claim to successfully cloning ten human babies but it was never proven. Intel shows the lab is working on a new cloning operation, creating possible human/animal hybrids that could be used as assassins, sold to the highest bidder including terrorists. Matt is sent to live with Shawn and Faith in New York City for the time Kate will be in France. Kate arrives in Lyon at an airport and goes to the local military base. They give her, her instructions and Kate, posing as a new scientist aide, is allowed access inside the rogue lab. She meets with the head scientist and is lead to the lower levels and must wait in a waiting room. Meanwhile in New York City, Matt is visiting the sights with Shawn and Faith. Matt tells them how he killed a vampire. Back at the lab, the new associate instructor comes in and tells her, her duties and she is lead to a lab to assist some scientists. Kaitlyn waits for a clear time to sneak to the high security level and then makes her move. While sneaking down to the high security level, the scientists she was assisting notice she is gone. They call the head scientist and he watches the security cameras and watches where Kate is going. She gets on the high security level floor but has to get by two guards. They are alerted by the head scientist and slowly approach the corner Kate is hiding behind. From the camera room, the head man watches as Kaitlyn takes out the two guards in seconds.

"Dammit.." he responds.

He alerts armed guards and five respond to the floor. Kaitlyn enters the main lab and acts like a normal scientist and looks around the room, which is full of large containers with odd creatures inside. Each is labeled 'Failed Experiment #0000 (Human/Hawk)' and so on.

The security team enters the room and Kate says, "Damn." and runs.

They open fire. Kate gets into another hallway and runs down it. Two armed guards come around the corner but Kate jumps up into the ceiling to hide. Once they get below her, she drops down on top and takes them out, takes their guns and runs around the corner. The team comes in and Kaitlyn gets in a fire fight.

The head man asks a fellow executive, "Who is this bitch?"

The team holds their fire. Kaitlyn drops her guns and comes out from behind the corner, her eyes glowing bright orange. She raises her left hand and all the team's guns rip from their hands and holsters toward Kate and make a pile in front of her. The head guy tells his associate to activate Program Tigress. Kaitlyn returns to normal and picks up a FA-MAS assault rifle and an extra magazine and continues to the main secret lab. She nearly enters when a barely clothed woman enters, jumping through the doors. Kaitlyn stops. The woman morphs into a Tiger-Human creature and then sharp claws extend from her finger tips.

Kaitlyn looks up and down, "Huh, shit... that's cool.."

Kaitlyn rolls her eyes and puts down the assault gun. Kate gets in a martial arts stance and the tiger woman growls like a pissed off tiger would. Kate makes a mock-meow and runs at her and does a scissor kick. She dodges several slashes by the tiger woman and does a double radial kick. Kaitlyn kicks up off the wall and kicks the tiger woman across the face. Kaitlyn gets slashed in the back. She then radial trips the tiger woman which then flips back up and Kate punches her in the face and switches to a radial backhanded punch. The tiger woman throws her down the hall and charges at Kate. Kate jumps up and kicks her in the face, which makes the tiger woman fall to the floor. Meanwhile the scientists are all watching this on camera. Kaitlyn jumps back and the tiger woman jumps back up. The tiger woman shoves Kate into the wall. Kate drops down and pushes against the wall and slide kicks at the tiger woman's foot, tripping her. Kaitlyn then locks her legs around the tiger woman's neck and spins herself around, snapping its neck.

The scientist leader watching by camera yells, "Dammit!!!"

Kaitlyn gets up and runs into the main lab, steals a hard drive from a computer and gets out of the building. With evidence now, the French government raids the laboratory. Kate returns home.


	4. Episode Four

**XTASCY**

A night club in Miami Beach is full of partying people. One man is taking ecstasy. He passes out after a while. Several hours later, the club is closed and he wakes up in an alley behind the club. He vamps out and feels his face and panics. He rushes to a window to see a reflection but he isn't there. "F..."

Kate is called into work and told to respond to Miami to investigate multiple murders that may have connections to vampires. Kaitlyn arrives in Miami the next day and heads to a morgue. At the morgue, Kate is shown several bodies, all with bites on the neck, matching vampirism. Kaitlyn asks for the locations each body was found and heads to each one. On the second location, Kaitlyn arrives at a night club. Inside are club owners setting up for the night's party. The club looks like a rave type place. Kate asks the owner where the murdered body was found the other week. Kaitlyn heads to the alley way, looks around for several minutes and finds a small baggy full of what looks to be ecstasy pills. She returns to the morgue. She asks if any drugs were found in the system of the second victim. The medic says the tox-screen showed signs of ecstasy. Kaitlyn hands him the baggy and tells him to test it. She then returns to each site. Site three is near a sewer entrance. Kate drops down inside the sewers to look around. Inside she finds another body that has been obviously drained by a vampire. Suddenly from behind, a vampire attacks. Kate fights and kills it. Before it dusted, a small baggy of ecstacy fell out.

"X addicted vamps... that's new." Kate dumps out the baggy into the sewer water, crushes it and leaves.

The other spots show nothing. The next night, Kate decides to check out the night club. There she spots many people doing narcotics. Kate sits at the bar and watches around the club. A Hispanic man sits next to her and asks if she wants something to make her feel good. She turns to look at him and he reaches for his pocket. Kaitlyn grabs his arm and he drops a baggy of drugs. They both look down at it, ecstacy. The guy runs. She chases. The guy runs out back, down an alley. Kaitlyn jumps up to a ledge and runs across, the guy runs around a corner, Kate jumps up to the roof. He looks behind to see if she followed him. Kate drops down behind him and throws him against the wall.

"I do nothing, meng!" The man yells.

"Where's everyone getting the drugs!" she yells back.

"I do nothing, meng. They mine, meng." He again says.

Kate rolls her eyes and goes to punch him but he vamps out. Kaitlyn punches him anyway.

Kate slams him against the wall again. "Where did you get the drugs?!...What are _you_ doing with drugs?"

He looks around and says, "I get them from a guy. They make us..."

Kate slams him again. "Make you what?!"

He says, "They make us..."

Kate goes to punch him.

The man, "They make us, make us. The drugs make us vampires, ... damn, meng."

Kaitlyn punches him. "What? Who gives you them?"

"..." No response.

Kaitlyn asks again, "Who gives you them, what's his name?!"

Still no reponse.

Kate goes to punch him, "Nombre, hombre!!"

The vamp gives up and tells her some guy's name. Kate drags him along and throws him in the back of her SUV and shoots him in the leg and injects him with a sedative. Kate looks up the name Javier Santiago in the onboard computer. It's the name of a Miami beach drug dealer. Kaitlyn demands to know where the dealer is from the vampire.

The vamp says, "He'll kill me."

Kate then gets a location on where the dealer might be from her computer. She drives over to a warehouse at a dock. Kaitlyn watches as several men enter the warehouse, armed with AK-47s. Kaitlyn gets out, loads up and drags the vampire with her.

She sneaks in from the side of the building and yells "Knock, knock!"

The drug lord turns around, notices the vampire behind Kate and opens fire at Kaitlyn and the vampire. At that same moment,

Kaitlyn grabbed her vampire 'hostage' and threw him in front of herself, "Yes...you we're right, he killed you."

Kate draws her UMG and opens fire. A large fire fight begins and Kaitlyn takes out four guys.

She runs across the warehouse and looks at a pile of flammable canisters, "Hell no...", turns around and runs back.

Kaitlyn fires through one magazine and clips in a new one. Then from behind comes fire from an MP5. A man goes beside her and fires at the drug dealers.

Kaitlyn looks at him and the man says, "I'm agent Mathis, your new partner."

They both fire and clear out most of the room. The drug lord runs out the front door. Kaitlyn and Mathis run across the warehouse taking fire and firing back. Kaitlyn kills the last three guys as Mathis runs out the front door after the drug lord. Kaitlyn leaves out the front. A smaller fire fight is going on there. Kaitlyn fires her last rounds and enters a new magazine. She slings the gun and runs across the parking lot after a truck that started up. She jumps up and kicks through the front windshield and kicks the driver in the face. Glass from the windshield stabs into his face, killing him. The drug lord runs out of the truck. Kate catches him and throws him down.

Agent Mathis catches up and arrests the guy. "You are under detainment by authority of the Department of Defense and ..." Mathis looks at Kate, "What.."

Kaitlyn responds, "I believe we are supposed to kill him."

Mathis replies, "We detain humans, kill vampires."

Kaitlyn mock-clears her throat. Agent Mathis looks down and is kicked back by the drug lord who is a vampire. Kate pulls out her silenced sidearm and execution style shoots the vamp in the head. It burns up. They leave after SWAT arrives.

Kate stops, "Partner?"


	5. Episode Five

**NOT SO MERRY****CHRISTMAS**

Three cloaked people are performing a spell. They complete it and then thunder and lightning flashes for a few seconds.

Its night and only a week before Christmas. Kaitlyn and Matt are finishing up the decorations in the apartment and are about to go to bed. Several hours later, Kaitlyn is awakened by a noise coming from the living room. She walks in the room, seeing a fat man dressed as Santa, bending over near the Christmas tree.

Kate rolls her eyes, "A bit early, aren't we?"

The man pops up, "Oh my, gosh... Merry Christmas, ho..."

Kate cuts him off, "Ho, ho. Santa..., right..."

The man replies, "Indeed, I'm Santa Claus. I'm here to see you, Kaitlyn Perry. I'm here to request your help."

Kaitlyn, "To save Christmas?..." She goes to rip off the beard but it doesn't come off. "Okay, real beard.."

Then the Santa snaps his fingers and her whole apartment is covered in decorations.

Kaitlyn, sarcasitcally, "So you must be the demon of Christmas cheer?"

The Santa replies, "No... I'm Santa Claus."

He sits and explains that Santa is real, but not in the more famous manner. Santa is a spirit, basically the spirit of Christmas. He explains how somehow, he was solidified, turned into the actual thing. Now he must do everything as a living being. The only problem is, he was the spirit of Christmas and as a spirit, he only maintained people's joy and hope during the season. Now as a living being, he can't. Kate remains confused. Santa tells her he knows she is a slayer and she helps in situations like this. He needs to be returned as the 'spirit of Christmas'.

Kate tries not to laugh. "Um... hold on a minute."

She goes into the kitchen and calls Willow. Santa sits in the living room. Kaitlyn comes back and Matt is on his lap telling him what he wants for Christmas.

"Okay this is getting just weird." Kate picks up Matt, carries him to his room and walks back out. "My friend is coming, and she will send you back to wherever or whatever. This is just strange, I know how Christmas works.."

Santa stands up, "Do you?"

He snaps his fingers and Willow appears, "Holy night of merrinessness... I was in my room gathering my stuff and here I am. Am I gonna get to play with all the elves and eat cookies and all those goodies?!"

Kaitlyn looks at Willow, "What are you wearing?"

Willow looks down at herself, "Well... I don't see you spreading the holiday cheer."

Kate goes into her room to get dressed into her normal clothes and get her stuff and then walks back out.

"Holy shit." Kaitlyn sees Willow on Santa's lap, telling what she would want for Christmas.

Kate says, "Okay, lets go..., I'm not riding in a sleigh."

Santa snaps his fingers. Kate looks around. Willow starts to get hyper.

"Welcome to the north pole." says Santa.

Willow asks, "Where is everything, you know, like the little cottage with all the elves and such?!"

Santa walks straight and disappears. Kate and Willow walk too and enter a cloak that makes everything inside, invisible from the outside. They appear inside a large workshop. Kate looks around with a slightly shocked look on her face. Willow looks around with an ultra hyper, amazed look on her face.

Kaitlyn starts to follow Santa around the shop and suddenly hears, "Hey, watch it!"

Kate looks around and then looks down. "Oh, shi...what the f..." Kate stands there, looking down. Looking up at her is a seven inch tall elf. "Underpants gnome?" she asks.

"Oh you're funny..." the elf replies as he scurries away.

Willow picks one up and yells in joy, "Isn't he so cute?!"

"Put him down, Willow. I hear they carry rabies..." Kaitlyn jokes.

Santa comes into the room and looks sad. Willow runs over and he tells Kaitlyn and her that several of the elves are sick.

"Willow! Seriously..." Kate looking at the elf Willow is holding.

The elf is near Willow's chest and is all hyper about it. Willow frowns and puts him down. Kate and Willow follow Santa into a room which has several ill elves. Willow makes a sad 'awe' moan, seeing all the sick elves. Kaitlyn looks closely at one and sees its eyes are greyish and bloodshot. Then an elf screams. They rush over. One has died.

Santa, "Oh no... this is bad."

"So what do we do? Throw him away or something?" Kate comments.

One elf tries not to laugh. Then two more die. Willow asks if it's normal for elves to get sick. They walk out back into the shop and Santa remains worried. Only minutes later, they hear screaming from the sick room. They rush in and see three elves eating the others.

"Oh shit!" Kaitlyn dives down as one elf jumps across the room at her.

Suddenly several other elves run in, all crazy, attacking and eating the others. Kaitlyn watches as one elf eats another. Then more screaming as more killer elves run in, massacring the others. Willow and Santa run. Kate pulls out her sidearms and fire at the attacking elves. One jumps on her shoe and she kicks a chair, splatting it against it. Kate runs too. They rush out. Willow asks where Santa went. They run out of the shop and Kaitlyn throws Santa a shotgun. They look back and loads of cannibal elves pour out from the shop.

"Willow, deal with this, now!" Kaitlyn yells while firing.

Willow starts performing the spell to return Santa back to his normal form of 'the spirit of Christmas'. Kate and Santa keep firing at the killer gnomes.

Willow continues the spell. Then she sees an elf she met earlier. "He's okay!"

She picks him up and it attacks. Santa blows it away and Willow continues the spell.

"I'm out." Kate drops her gun and her eyes glow bright orange.

They then turn bright neon purple and she simply points at crowds of zombie elves and they explode. Willow completes the spell and the everything disappears in a bright light. Kate and Willow appear back at Kaitlyn's apartment. Kate sees a note on the Christmas tree. She reads it. It's a Christmas card from Santa, thanking the two for helping him.


	6. Episode Six

**DEATH WISH**

A classroom is full of 8th graders. The teacher is handing out test booklets. A girl and her friend are talking.

"Did you study for the test?" Girl one asks.

Girl two, "I totally spaced, dammit. I'm so screwed."

Girl one, "I'll help you cheat..."

Girl two, "I'm definitely screwed...I'd rather be dead than take this test."

Girl two suddenly slams her head on the desk.

Girl one giggling, "You're funny, no need to worry...Okay, its not that funny, get up..."

Girl two starts bleeding out from her mouth. Girl one screams.

Kaitlyn arrives on scene at the school which is connected to Matt's school section.

She flips her badge, entering the classroom, "What do we got?"

A detective greets her and points over to the girl, still at her desk, coroners moving her into a body bag, "Girl dropped dead around 1:41pm, just before taking a test."

Kaitlyn quickly reviews the girl's medical file from the school nurse, "Not on meds, never used drugs, no medical problems, what happened?"

Kate looks in the hallway, seeing officers questioning a girl. She walks over, the cops leave.

Kate asks, "What happened?"

The girl tells her how they were going to take a test. Then the girl said she'd rather be dead than take the test and then she just dropped dead. Kaitlyn watches the coroners roll the body bag on a stretcher down the hall. Kate goes to Matt's classroom and makes sure he is okay then she leaves. Then she hears a code call over the police radio.

"Holy shit..." Kaitlyn rushes to the Arlington Psychiatric Center.

On scene there are multiple fire trucks, rescue trucks, ambulances, coroner's vans, police and FBI agents. She gets out of her car and starts walking toward the building and a FBI agent tries turning her back. "You can't come in here, lock down situation."

Kate shows her NSA badge. The agent repeats.

Kate, "What part of N-S-A don't you understand? Na-tion-al Se-cur-ity..."

Kate rolls her eyes and turns around. Several CDC trucks pull up to the building. She runs over to the trucks, shows her badge and requests a bio-suit. She gets one and goes in the building. She enters the lobby where there are already ten bodies laid out on the floor in body bags. "She-it."

Kate continues down the hallways of the ward looking in each room. Body after body, room by room. She sees what looks like a lead agent in a bio suit.

Kate goes up to her, "Agent Perry, National Security. What happened here?"

The lead agent replies, "I need to see some identification."

Kaitlyn looks down at herself, wearing a bio suit and mock-clears her throat.

The lead agent, "Never mind. We received a call about several patients here found dead. By the time police arrived, at least 40 more died. At this point we estimate most of the heavy depression and risk-to-self patients are dead, which should make a total of about 100."

"Mass suicide?" Kate asks.

"If they did, its something like never seen before. No sign of suicide. Its why we think there may be an infection in the ward." She responds.

Kaitlyn asks if any of the staff are infected.

"It only seems that the depression and suicide watch patients died here." The lead agent answers.

Kate leaves and calls Willow. She asks Willow to check for spirit demons that kill depressed people. Willow says she'll call later when she finds something. Now the middle of the night, Kaitlyn sneaks into the Psych ward which is now empty and locked down. With an EMF reader, Kate enters the ward and walks the hallways. She looks around with a flashlight. The reader detects an EMF level of one out of ten which is normal for non-haunted places. After a while of looking around, Kate remembers how the girl from the school said right after saying she'd rather be dead than take a test Kate gets an idea. She puts on her sunglasses which have a tiny switch on the side of each lens. When switched, it activates a digital view which can detect many different things. She switches them on and looks around. Nothing.

Loudly, "I wish..." The reader goes up to 4 of 10. "I wish I would just..."

The reader beeps at 7 of 10. Kate looks around and sees an energy mass growing beside her. Kate slides down her sunglasses. Nothing there.

Puts them back on. "Hello..."

Her eyes switch to bright orange and then to neon purple. The force slams her back. Kaitlyn flies back about 25 feet.

"Sorry but I didn't wish for that." She gets up and points at the mist.

The walls explode out at it. The mist shoots at her. Kate dives down as it gusts by. Kate turns around and points again, blowing out the walls, floor and ceiling down at the mist. A gas line in the ceiling sprays down. Kate gets up and runs and points back. The line explodes and blows up. But then the whole gas line ignites, pipe section by pipe section it explodes down the hall toward Kaitlyn. "Not cool..."

She sprints down the hall and runs around a corner. She continues down another hall, the explosions following her. Then the demonic mist appears in real view, also fleeing the explosions. She runs out the front doors as the main line ruptures. Kaitlyn dives down to the parking lot as the front doors fling out over her. The windows explode and the mist burns up with a demonic scream.

Willow calls, "I found out what's happening!"

Kate, "Oh really?"

Willow, "Yea, it's a genie that was cursed by a person that didn't like the result of the wish it granted. The genie grants wishes to those that want to die. But because its angry, it kills anyone that says they want to die whether or not they actually want to."

Kaitlyn, "Huh..."

Willow, "Oh, one last thing. Its flammable. I don't know why but don't use fire to kill it." Kaitlyn hangs up.


	7. Episode Seven

**DAY DREAMING**

Matt is in kindergarten class. The teacher tells all the students to gather on the floor, since its story time. The teacher begins reading. In the background, the window opens and a long insect leg slides in. Suddenly a full spider crawls through and jumps on the teacher, fangs bite down and it viciously sucks out her organs. All the kids run screaming.

Kaitlyn pulls into the school parking lot, which is filled with police, fire and animal control vehicles. "What now?"

She turns on her car's strobes and gets out. She runs over to a crowd of teachers to find out where Matt is. He's with a group of kids from his class, being questioned by police.

Kate runs over and picks up Matt. "What happened?"

The cop asks Kate who she is. She shows her badge.

Matt, "A giant spider ate my teacher."

Kate, "That must be the new excuse why homework isn't completed."

The officer gives Kate her badge and Kate tells Matt to go in the car. Kaitlyn walks in the school, animal control is searching around. She looks in Matt's classroom, a part of the floor a big blood stain, "Damn... It's all Children of the Corn in here."

"That's what I suspect." Says a detective that comes up from behind.

"Possessed kids?" Kate asks sarcastically.

"No, kids probably ganged up on her." He responds.

Kate looks up at the ceiling. Its covered in bloody tracks, footprints that look like circles. "Spider tracks." Kate walks out of the classroom.

She walks around the hallways. The school had been evacuated. Only police and animal control can go in. Kaitlyn enters the cafeteria, humming 'The Itsy Bitsy Spider'. She sneaks around a corner in the kitchen and sees the spider trying to eat the food. The spider turns toward her and rears up.

"I've dealt with your kind before." Kate's memory flashes back to when she and the scoobies were fighting the giant spider.

The spider goes to lunge at Kaitlyn but she flings out her hair-held blades which slash into the spider's head. It drops dead.

The detective walks in, "I'll be damned."

Kate takes Matt home. The next day she responds to a call about the ground sucking people into it. Commander Walther tells her to investigate it. Agent Mathis comes along. They drive out to the suburban part of Washington DC. They get to the scene.

"Holy shit." Agent Mathis gets out of the car and runs over to a car that is half buried in the road.

Kaitlyn gets out and sees trees, light posts, signs, cars and mailboxes all partially submerged in the dirt or concrete.

"Umm..." Kate looks around.

Mathis pulls out an EMF reader and paranormal energy is 7 of 10. "Definitely something supernatural."

Kaitlyn, "Obviously. That or the people here are really stupid."

Then they hear a scream. Kate and Mathis run into a person's backyard and see a woman sinking into her deck. Mathis runs up to pull the woman out but starts sinking in. Kaitlyn looks around and sees a boy in the upstairs window looking down happily. Then the boy runs and suddenly Mathis and the woman stop sinking. They're stuck in the deck which solidified.

"That kid was in Matt's class." Kate runs in the house.

"Hey, what the hell!" Mathis yells.

Kate runs in and the boy comes down the stairs.

Kate, "Hey..."

The boy makes an angry face and giant snakes come out from the walls. Kaitlyn jump radial kicks a snake in the head, it flies through the wall. Two more snakes slither in. One goes to swallow Kate, she catches its two fangs and rips them out, slamming the head to the floor. She then stomps her foot down on its 'neck', stomping through it, breaking the floor. She rips the head off. The other one comes at her but she uses the snake head to bat it back. It lunges at Kate but she drops back and the snake goes over her. Kate runs out the front door, grabbing the boy. The snake crashes through the front door, without thinking, Kaitlyn throws the boy at the snake and the snake swallows him. The snake disappears and everything that was sunken in the ground suddenly goes normal.

Kate looks around, "Fuck..."


	8. Episode Eight

**METAL GEAR LIQUID**

A scientist is arguing with a military official. "No! You can't shut me down, my experiments are nearly completed!"

The official responds, "Sorry but these are the orders from higher up."

Later that night, the scientist is alone and injects himself. He stands up and starts to moan in pain, stumbling to a wall. He enters a bathroom. A guard hears the noise and checks the room. He hears noises from in the bathroom and goes to open the door. A long metal spike stabs through the door and through the guard's head.

The next day Kaitlyn is at the government facility, at the crime scene.

Mathis checks the body, "Shish Kebabbed."

Kate walks around the lab, "What is all this stuff?"

A military official answers, "Secret military experiments. They've been cancelled."

Kate, "What happened?"

Official, "Last I know, I was informing the head scientist here that the program's been cancelled. He became very irate about it. We found the guard there."

Mathis calls Kaitlyn over, "Check this out. From the looks of the door and this guy's head. He was stabbed through the door."

Kate responds, "Its metal... It would take a lot of force to stab a man through a metal door. Where's this scientist live?"

Kate and Mathis arrive at the scientist's home. Kaitlyn looks in through the front door's window. Mathis kicks it open, Kaitlyn follows, guns drawn. Three military police follow. They yell clear each time a room is secured. Something is heard running on the upper floor. Then glass breaks. Kate runs out the back door and a man is running away.

"Freeze!" Kate fires.

The bullets stick right into the man, he turns metallic silver and globs down into a puddle and slithers away. "What the fuck?"

The SWAT team runs in.

Mathis, "Where is he?"

Kate, "He uh...(clears throat)...melted."

That night Kaitlyn and Mathis respond to a phone call received from a senior military officer. He claims someone is in his home. They get there and enter. The officer calls for them, they run upstairs. Then the metallic man forms into himself from off the wall.

Mathis, "What...the...fff..."

Kate, "Get them out of here now!"

Mathis grabs the military officer and his wife and rushes them toward the exit. The metallic man runs after but Kate kicks him back. They fight. Kaitlyn punches but her fist sinks into the metal man. He reforms, throwing her against the wall and goes to punch but she dodges. She kicks and kicks through him, he reforms, grabbing her foot and throwing her back. Kate flips up, looks at the stairway railing and her eyes turn neon orange. She raises her hand and two railing bars fly to her hand in a second. She does some ninja style maneuvers with the bars and begins to swing at him. He reforms, dodging swings. She smashes through his head which then reforms back to normal.

Kate throws a bar which slices through his shoulder. "Die, dammit."

He charges and globs over her, covering her completely. Suddenly bright lights streak out from his metallic 'casing' and he explodes. Kaitlyn standing there, eyes now neon purple. The liquid metal reforms again into the scientist. He forms his arms into swords. Kate picks up a railing bar and begins the sword fight, dodging slashes.

Kaitlyn, "I'm never gonna win this..."

Mathis runs back up the stairs and yells for Kate to duck down. She does. Mathis fires an M203 launcher and a grenade shell sticks into the metal man. He explodes.

"Lets go! Now!" Mathis grabs Kate and they run.

The metal man reforms again. He chases. They run outside and Mathis fires again. He misses, blowing up the stairway. Kate pulls out her MP7 and fires until empty. The man reforms to normal.

Kate pauses, "Sword!"

Mathis grabs one from his truck and throws it to Kate. She catches and slashes through the metal man and grabs his head. She bolts down the street. The body chases.

Mathis, "Ho..ly shit. Haha."

He gets in the truck and follows. He speeds passed the running body and gets to Kate and she jumps in. They speed off. The head begins to melt. She grabs a plastic crate and stuffs the head in.

"Where to?" Mathis asks.

Kaitlyn, "No idea."

The body stops chasing and reforms into a wolf. They return to the Pentagon's PCI headquarters with the head and the military officer.

Kate hands a scientist the crate, "Find a way to destroy it."

The scientist opens it and its just a puddle of liquid metal. He places it in a freezer. Suddenly, alarms go off and then gunshots from upstairs.

"Warning, intrusion alert. Warning, intrusion alert."

More shots are fired and then the wolf springs down from the upper floor into the PCI control center. Kate gets annoyed and grabs a fire extinguisher and snaps it in half. All the pressure blasts out at the metal wolf. It freezes over and she throws the extinguisher at it. It falls over and shatters.


	9. Episode Nine

**NIGHTMARE ON PENNSYLVANIA AVENUE**

The White House, nighttime. Inside, there are two Secret Service agents talking. Suddenly screaming is heard.

The agents bolt upstairs, "Echo units, respond to Presidential bedroom."

Secret Service agents storm the bedroom, finding the First Lady on the floor. The mirror in front, carved into it, spelled out RAECHI, with blood streaming out from the carving.

Kaitlyn arrives at the PCI center, where her and Mathis are told the situation by Commander Walther, "This must remain silent. We don't need some media frenzy over what may be a prank. The President and his wife will be out for the day, I want this dealt with before they get back."

Kate and Mathis get to the White House and enter. Secret Service agents lead them to the bedroom.

"We couldn't stop the bleeding. So we put a pan under it." Says an agent.

Kaitlyn stares at the mirror which has been bleeding for almost ten hours.

Mathis walks around with an EMF reader, "I'm getting some readings here but not much."

He places the reader near the mirror and it short circuits. They walk around the rest of the hallways and find nothing. They gather some blood evidence, take pictures, etc and leave. Kate gets home and calls Giles. He answers.

Kaitlyn, "Hey, Giles!...I have a question. Do you know what Raechi means? I found it..."

Giles, "Raechi?! Where'd you run across the word? Raechi is the name of a demon. A uh...very dangerous one at that. Supposed to be only a myth."

Kaitlyn, "I found it at the Whi..., doesn't matter. How do I kill it? What does it do?"

Giles, "Well, there isn't a lot about it but according to some texts I've read, it was a god that had it's powers taken, left to roam as a spirit between dimensions. There was a report it possessed an ancient king, used that power to massacre thousands."

Kate, "So you're saying... shit. Call you back."

Kaitlyn rushes out to the Pentagon. She runs back in and gets Matt and then speeds off. Kate and Matt run in and down to the PCI center.

Guard, "Hey, no children."

Kate as she runs by with Matt, "Screw you."

Guard laughs, "I wish."

Kaitlyn and Matt get to the Commander's office.

Kaitlyn, "Is the President back at the White House?"

Commander Walther, "Yes, why?"

Kate explains the word Raechi is a demon's name and what Giles told her. She also says the demon might target the President. Kate and Mathis are sent to the White House. They rush in and the Secret Service go to get the President. Suddenly the doors and windows shut on their own. Kate and Mathis draw their guns and activate them. The Secret Service run down with the President and First Lady. They attempt to open the doors but they won't open. An agent takes a shotgun and fires at the door. Nothing. They decide to run for an alternative exit. They are cut off when a ghostly entity, disturbing monster looking creature comes from the wall and roars.

Mathis, "Whoa! Holy fu.."

Kaitlyn opens fire, and yells for the agents to find a new exit. They all run for the rooftop. Suddenly gunfire is heard from another section of the White House. Then screaming. They get to the third floor and stop. The hallway is full of glowing apparitions. The apparitions turn around and start screeching. Kaitlyn's eyes go purple and she points at them. The apparitions burn up and burst into fiery embers. The building rumbles. The group continues running and gets to the roof. A blackhawk helicopter hovers above. The Secret Service gets the President and First Lady on board and the helicopter flies away. Kate and Mathis run back down to the Oval Office, Mathis takes a device out of his tactical bag.

He sets it on the floor, "Worth testing."

He activates it. The demon appears.

Kate, "Bye, bye."

Mathis presses a detonator and the device charges up, glows and discharges. The demon breaks up and disappears. The house rumbles.

Kate imitating the woman from Poltergeist, "This house is clear."


	10. Episode Ten

**MID-EVIL**

A girl leaves a night club and starts walking into a parking lot. She hears something behind, nearby. Turns around, nothing. Turns back to continue to her car and a tall demon is standing in front of her, growling. She screams.

Day time and Kate is dropping Matt off at school. "Have a good day."

Matt runs into the school. Kaitlyn's PCI onboard computer rings.

Voice activated, Kate answers, "Yea..."

Commander Walther, "Get over to the Pentagon now. We have a code Red situation."

Kate, "There goes my day..."

Kate arrives at the Pentagon and enters the PCI center. She sits down.

Commander Walther, "Late last night, Senator McKinsey reported to Federal agents, his daughter never returned home from a night club. Site showed nothing. But a security camera did."

Walther clicks a remote and a TV starts playing the footage. It shows the girl enter the parking lot and a demon run out and grab her. The demon runs off with the girl. The camera footage then gets 'staticky' for a second and then a flash happens.

Walther clicks the remote and the TV turns off, "We believe the demon kidnapped the girl and opened a portal. A sweep team detected paranormal energies. We're still in the process of tracing where the demon went. Kate, mission, once we have a location, retrieve the girl, exterminate the resistance."

Kaitlyn, "Righty-o... do we have any idea why a demon would kidnap the Senator's daughter?"

Mathis, "Obviously not."

Kate rolls her eyes. Two hours later a scientist has finished tracing the energy.

Commander Walther, "Okay, looks like this demon went back in time to the year 1230 AD, we have a lock on the exact date. We're sending you in."

Kate raises her finger, "Do we get a car?"

Walther, "No. It's a real world dimension, back in 1230 AD. Any future technology MUST remain concealed."

Kate, "I better not have to wear a damn medieval dress."

Kate and Mathis take the supplies they'll need, only what they can carry and step into a portal generator. Commander Walther jokingly says something in medieval English as he presses the button and turns a key. As Kate and Mathis teleport, Kaitlyn flips off Commander Walther. Kate and Mathis appear in 1230 AD in a forest. Mathis looks around, hovering an EF detector around. Kate pokes him and points.

Mathis looks up and sees a dirt road and a bridge, "Oh."

They walk along the road. They cross the bridge and enter a village. They look around and Kate sees a small church. She walks over to it.

Mathis, following, "Where you going?"

Kaitlyn enters the church and sees a bunch of monks, "Excuse me? Have any of you seen a tall, purplish/red, monster with a girl?"

Mathis tries to remain serious, holding back a laugh. One monk runs.

Mathis, "We just have a few questions."

The monks just stare.

Kate, "Speakey Englishy?...we should have brought Giles."

Mathis asking Kate, "Should I try some French?"

Kate pauses. She walks right up to one of the monks. "Do...you...speak...English..."

A monk finally responds, "Yes. Who are you, my lady?"

Kaitlyn, now getting annoyed, "I am a woman...who is asking you a simple, yet odd question. Have you seen a tall purplish/red monster, carrying away a girl?"

The monk replies, "Just the night before, I woke to some screaming. I looked out my window. I thought I was dreaming but yes, I saw a monster with a girl."

Kate, "Thank you. Which direction did the monster run?"

The monk points into the forest. Mathis and Kate leave. They run down the road and into the forest. After a half hour, they enter a town with a castle. Mathis detects an energy reading and traces it to be coming from on the other side of the town.

Then a group of guards stop the two. "Where do you hail from?"

The guards looking confused, seeing Kate and Mathis in full U.S. Special Forces tactical gear.

Kate, "You wouldn't have heard of it. We need to get going."

A guard steps in front and demands, "What is your business, entering this here town?"

Kaitlyn, "My business is to find a missing girl, now step off."

Kate attempts to continue but the guard pushes her back. In a split second she grabs his arm and flips him to the ground, she swings around stopping a second guard from pulling out his sword. She snaps his wrist and he falls to his knees. A third pulls his and swings it at Kate but she dodges it and scorpion kicks the guy in the head. He falls down. Kate starts walking off. Mathis stands for a second, staring at the three guards on th ground.

He then runs over to Kaitlyn, "Time of the month?"

Kate stops and glares at him for a few seconds, then she starts laughing, "Cute."

They continue to the location Mathis detected. Mathis pulls his gun and sneaks up to a the cave ahead. Kaitlyn walks right in. Mathis, making the look on his face 'dammit I wanted to go tactical', holsters his gun and follows.

Kate enters and a demon punches her in the face. "Ow..." Standing back up, "Didn't expect that..."

She kicks the demon back and it crashes into a bunch of crates. Mathis gets happy and pulls his gun and opens fire, killing two demons. Kaitlyn runs at a demon and scissor kicks it. A demon comes out from behind but Kate senses it and she pulls her switch blade out and stabs it in the chest and rips upward, slicing it's head in half.

Mathis points a gun to a demon's head and demands, "Where's the girl?!"

The demon, "What girl?..."

It grabs the gun and crushes it and throws Mathis at the wall. Kate's eyes glow neon purple and she points at Mathis as he flies backward and he suddenly stops only inches from slamming into the cave wall.

Kaitlyn walks up to the demon and picks it up by it's throat. "The girl...where is she?"

The demon, choking, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Mathis stands up and gets all tough, "You're purplish and red. You know what girl!"

Kate tightens her grip.

"Oh, oh, that girl." The demon says. The demon continues, "Not here. At an abandoned castle up north. They needed her for some ritual."

Kaitlyn crushes the demon's neck and it's head falls off.

She drops him, "Thanks."

They rush out and head north. After two hours they see a castle in the distance. They sneak inside and watch as 20 more demons set up a ritual.

Mathis, "Holy shit."

Kate hands him a C-4.

Her eyes go neon purple again, "Blow up that portal and altar site. I'll deal with these guys."

Mathis sneaks around to get to the altar and portal. Kate hears the girl in the background, down a hall.

Kate jumps down into the middle of all these demons. "Holla, assholes."

They all look at her.

The lead demon enters, "Who is this..." The demon sniffs, "A slayer."

Kate, "Dee dee dee."

She gets into a fighting stance and the lead demon attacks. He throws several punches, Kate dodging all. She trips him and pulls her dual double bladed switch blades. The demon hops up and kicks at her. She matrix style dodges and does a backflip. As she lands on her feet, she flings the blades. They streak right into the chest of the leader demon. It falls back. Kaitlyn smirks. All the demons charge at her. She raises her hands and 15 demons go flying backward into the wall. She jumps up, her legs split, kicking demons coming at her from the right and left. In mid-air she grabs the horns of the demon charging from the front, slamming it into the floor. She lands on her feet and roundhouse kicks a demon coming from behind. The 15 she earlier blasted back have gotten back up and charge at her. She grabs two swords from the wall, swings them around several times, showing off and starts slashing at the demons. Mathis has planted the C-4 and runs back across to get to the girl. Kate slashes through one, two, three, four, five demons. She throws one sword, so hard it stabs right through the head of a demon and keeps going into the wall behind. She drops the other sword and pulls her MP-7 from her hip holster and opens fire. Spraying the rest of the demons full of hellfire bullets. They burn up and vaporize. Mathis gets to the girl, shoots a demon in the head and shoots open the lock on the cell the girl is in. Kaitlyn meets up and they rush out. Mathis detonates the C-4 and the lower section of the castle explodes.

"That was fun." Kate presses the PCI center portal signal button and a portal opens in front of the three. They walk through. They re-appear at the Pentagon's PCI center.


	11. Episode Eleven

**UPGRADE**

It's night and Kaitlyn is chasing a vampire suspect through the back alleys of Washington DC. "Dammit, why run? I'll get you anyway."

The vamp keeps fleeing, jumping fences. Kate continues chasing. She doesn't notice, but the symbols scarred into her lower back begin to glow. Each of the three symbols represents an ancient force. One, the Watcher's Council. The second, the Cheyenne native tribe. The third, the Shao Lin monks of Tibet. All, ancient guardians of the slayer. They glow brighter and then Kate gets disoriented. She slows and then a small beam of energy zaps into her from the sky. She drops to the ground.

Kaitlyn wakes up. She stands up. "Where am I?"

Looking around, everything is glowing white. It seems foggy as well.

Kaitlyn looks down, "Where are the clothes I was wearing?"

Mysteriously, Kate is now in white pants and a white tank top with white shoes. Her weapons and gear are gone. She walks toward a bright white light. She stops, thinking 'am I dead?'. She hears a scream and rushes into the light. She suddenly appears in a large open field. She walks along, nothing but field in sight. She turns around and there is a large white wall. Kate looks up and it's endlessly tall.

She knocks on it. "Hmm."

She then punches it and it bends inward and then bounces back to normal. "What the..."

She turns around and suddenly the field is now sand and a tall pyramid is there. She walks along and the pyramid has no entrance. She taps her foot against it. Suddenly a doorway appears.

"Uh huh...right..." She enters.

The room inside has weird 3D cubes, triangles and spheres hovering around. Kate pokes a sphere as it flies by and it turns into a cube. Kate slowly walks out from that room and enters the next. This one, everything is upside down.

"I must have stepped on a heroine needle or something, this is messed up..." Kate runs through and go into another room.

This one has a giant eyeball in the middle. "A giant eyeball..."

Suddenly a voice seems to come from everywhere, "What."

Kate quickly looks all around, "What the hell?"

Again she hears, "What."

Kate looks at the eyeball, wide eyed.

Again, the voice, "What."

Kaitlyn, "What?"

Suddenly the eyeball blinks.

Kaitlyn asks, pointing at the eyeball, "Are you the one talking?"

The eye, "Yea. Who else is here?"

Kaitlyn, "Strangely, this is making me feel better. Where am I?"

The eye, "You are in a split universal point. A rip in time and space, between dimensions. Also, you're inside a pyramid."

Kate holds back a laugh, "Okay. How do I get out?"

The eye, "You simply leave."

Kaitlyn pokes the eye.

"Owww, dammit. What the hell!" It blinks repeatedly.

Kate asks again, "How do I get out of this time warp thingy?"

The eye, "First, stop being a bitch. Never poke the giant eyeball. Second, you must complete your journey."

Kaitlyn raises her finger, "Stop speaking like a dumbass and just tell me in plain English."

The eye, "You want the truth? Here it is. I don't know. I don't really care. I'm a giant eyeball. I can't move. You're the first person I've spoken to in centuries."

Kaitlyn starts walking away.

The eye, "Can you at least show me your boobs?"

Kate, "I'm gone!"

She leaves the room and appears in a very dark room. She walks through the dark and trips over something. She gets back up and trips again. She gets up and starts walking.

She trips over another object, "God, dammit..."

Suddenly a light comes on. She looks back. There are almost a hundred skulls all over the floor. She finds her way into a hallway. She starts walking but the hallway stretches.

"Fuck it." She turns around but there's now stairs there.

Kate runs up the stairs and enters a room. Kate walks through. She finally reaches a balcony on the outside of the pyramid. She looks down and there's nothing but sheep. She jumps off the balcony and slides down the pyramid and into the sheep. Suddenly they stand up and attack.

"Oh, for crying out loud, this is immature." She punches a sheep and it explodes into a bunch of cotton balls.

Kate stares blankly for a second. Kate fights her way through the crowd of thousands of sheep. She kicks and punches through them. Cotton flies everywhere. She decides to run through and get away but the sheep keep coming.

Kate bolts as fast as possible and makes it to another massive wall. "Damn."

She turns around and the sheep are charging at her. She tries her advanced powers but nothing happens. Her eyes stay normal. She backs against the wall and slams her head in anger. The wall sucks her in and spits her out on the other side. She gets up and turns to look at the wall. The sheep on the other side are trying to get through. Kate runs and smacks into an invisible wall. Then a sheep gets through. Kate gets in a fighting stance and squints angrily at it. The sheep does a ninja move and squints back. The sheep attacks. They fight but suddenly the sheep moves faster than what is possible. Kate tries blocking moves but the sheep is moving super fast. She can't keep up. Then she stops and closes her eyes. The sheep stops and wonders what she's doing. After a minute Kate opens her eyes and they're glowing white. She looks at the sheep. It squints at her. Kaitlyn goes to punch the sheep and moves so fast the sheep can't even dodge. Kate fights the sheep, snaps it's neck and it puffs into cotton balls. Kaitlyn gets annoyed, wanting to find her way out of this weird dimension. She goes over and kicks the wall. It shatters. All the sheep on the other side stare. She points and they all start exploding.

Screaming at the top of her lungs, "God, dammit, I want out!!!"

She shocks awake in a hospital bed.

Commander Walther runs in, "She's awake!"

Kate asks what happened.

Giles runs in. "Oh lord, I'm sorry. I should have warned you."

Kate, "Warned me what?"

Giles, "The Cheyenne tribe contacted me. They said it was time that you be given access to the ancient powers. The chieftain fears a new evil is coming. Something different than ever before."

Kaitlyn, "What? Wiping out all evil on Earth wasn't enough? Now there's gonna be more? Ahh! Damn sheep."

Giles, "Huh...um...sheep? Anyway, we had to give you the power you need to fight these new evils. The Shao Lin, Cheyenne and myself performed a mix spell to release the oldest, ancient slayer power known. The Cheyenne had access to something even the Watcher's Council couldn't get. Something about the ancient Mayans."

Commander Walther, "It seems the 'upgrade' shocked your body into a coma."

Kaitlyn, "Some coma."


	12. Episode Twelve

**TEDDYBEARS**

Valentine's Day is tomorrow.

Kate arrives at work, enters Commander Walther's office. "Hey chief. If there's nothing to do, I'll be going home." She starts to walk away.

Walther, "Actually there is one thing I need checked out. Head over to the comic book store over on Grant Street. Someone reported to police about vandalism."

Kate turns back, "Vandalism?"

She gets to her truck and leaves. Kaitlyn pulls up to the comic book store and enters. There, a nerdy kid working behind the counter says hello with a heavy lisp. Kate asks about the vandalism, showing her badge.

The nerd responds, "Oh, yes. Someone spray painted on the floor in the back storage area."

He shows her. Kate takes a look and a large Pentagram is spray painted on the floor. She looks closer, finding burns on each of the corners.

"Any other damage?" Kate asks.

The kid points to a glass case, "Someone broke in here and stole a limited edition Mr. Spock action figure. You know, those can go for over $700 dollars."

Kate takes a photo of the Pentagram and leaves. She thinks to herself 'who would do a spell in a comic book store'. Kate reports to Commander Walther that it seems to be someone just did a basic spell, no sign of any evil activity.

As Kate leaves, Mathis asks, "I was wondering if you would want to go out to dinner tonight...with me."

Kaitlyn pauses. "Um... sure, I guess..."

Later that night, "Okay Matt, I trust you'll stay here and be good."

Matt, "Uh huh."

Kate leaves to meet with Mathis at a restaurant. Matt is home alone. A bit later he hears a running, swishing noise. Then he hears a giggle.

"Mom?..." He looks over and sees a small shadow run past.

He hears another giggle. He walks out his bedroom and sees a dark, small, bear shaped figure standing at the end of the hall. It starts walking toward him. It comes into the light. It's a teddy bear.

"What the?..."

Then it roars and runs at him. Matt screams and slams his door shut. Then he hears more roaring, giggling and then banging on his bedroom door. He locks it and gets a baseball bat. The phone rings but its over in the kitchen. The answering machine gets it and it's Max.

Max leaves a message. "Hey Kate, its Max. I was just callin' to say what-up and was wonderin' if you wanted to come up to NYC..."

In the background you hear a noise and Max says 'what the hell'. The phone line goes dead. Meanwhile, at Max's apartment, he was leaving the message. In another room he hears a swishing noise. He turns around and a teddy bear is standing across the room.

"Yo, who's damn teddy bear is this?" Then ten more come out. "Yo, son, what the hell is this shit?"

The teddy bears start running at him. One jumps up and starts biting him.

"Holy shit, yo." He grabs it and throws it across the room.

He pulls a gun and shoots one. A chunk of stuffing blows out from it and it falls down. He runs to his bedroom as another 15 run in.

"Alright mo-fo's. Brace yo-self."

Over 30 teddy bears run in, all about seven inches tall, roaring. He whips out a Mac 11 and unloads full auto. Teddy bears go flying backward and cotton stuffing flies all around. The bears get blown away. He reloads a new mag and runs out. In the apartment building hallway there's another 40 teddy bears. All of them attacking a person on the floor. They all turn around.

"Oh shit."

They roar and he opens fire as they charge at him. Back at Kate and Matt's house, Matt is thinking about what to do. The banging on the door stopped. He decides to try getting to the phone. He opens the door and slowly walks out. The bears are gone. As he nears the kitchen, a teddy bear comes out from under the couch. It runs at him but he smashes it with the bat. He runs to the phone and calls Kate's cell. He beats the bear down. Kate answers and Matt, panicked tells about the attacking teddy bears. Kate and Mathis rush back to Kate's house and they run in. They get in the apartment as Matt is stabbing a bear to death with a kitchen knife.

Mathis, "Your kid is messed up."

Kate asks what happened and Matt tells. "Where did the rest go?"

Kate looks around. Mathis happens to look up and sees five teddy bears sitting on top of the ceiling fan. "What the hell?"

Matt looks up and yells, "Teddy bears!"

Kate turns around, drawing her gun and sees the bears just sitting there. She flicks a light switch and the fan starts to spin. The bears fall off and run out the door.

Mathis, "I'll be damned."

Morning comes around. Everything seemed quiet. Matt was kept home, Kate fearing a teddy bear attack. PCI was given a heads up about it. A PCI investigation team took the teddy bear Matt killed back to the Pentagon. They did several tests. Meanwhile, Shawn is out at a mall, going to buy something to give to Faith for Valentine's Day. While walking around he hears screaming coming from further down the mall.

He runs down and sees hundreds of teddy bears running around. "Whoa. That's just messed up."

One, about a foot tall, jumps on Shawn's back.

Shawn yells, "Ahh, shit!"

It grabs his throat and starts choking him.

He tries to pull it off. "What are you gonna do huh? Choke me with your fluff?!"

He rips it off and tears it's head off.

"God dammit. You little bastards!" He yells at the bears.

They all look at him, angry.

"Hell...no..."

All the hundreds of bears run at him.

Shawn bolts the other way yelling, "Teddy bear attack!!!"

A large one, about two feet tall jumps and attacks him.

He rips an arm off and starts pulling the stuffing out of the bear. "Die you bastard."

The bear gets weak and dies.

"Hahahaha!!!" Shawn holds the stuffing up, laughing. "Got you, you little ass..."

He looks down and around him. He is surrounded by hundreds of teddy bears. The bears are standing there, enraged.

"Oh crap."

Back at the PCI center, Kate who brought Matt along, enters Commander Walther's office.

"Is there a reason you made an investigation team perform tests on a toy bear?" He asks Kaitlyn.

She responds, "Umm...the teddy bear attacked him." Looking down at Matt.

Walther, "Uh huh..."

Then a PCI agent runs in the office. "Sir, you better look at this!"

They all rush over to the control center and its on the CNN channel. It shows live footage of stuffed teddy bears attacking people in New York City.

General Thompson arrives, "Commander Walther?! Why are there damn stuffed bears attacking people?! My daughter just got bitten by a toy bear I gave her!"

Kate asks Walther quietly, "What's the plan? This will be hell to cover."

Suddenly a yell is heard and a teddy bear runs through the room. Mathis pulls his gun and shoots it. A scientist runs in yelling.

Thompson, "How the hell did a teddy bear get in here?!"

Kate looks away.

The scientist explained what happened. "We only sewed up the damage to the bear and it came to life."

Matt kicks the bear, checking if its still alive. Thompson tells all the PCI center techs to use the planetary bio sensors to detect all spell and curse activity in the past week. The sensor shows up an especially suspicious spot. The comic book shop that had the pentagram. Kaitlyn is told to lead a tactical team into the comic book shop to shut down the spell performed there. Kaitlyn and the assault team move out. The team speeds over to the shop and swarm in. Inside the shop are hundreds of teddy bears. They throw in several flash bangs and sweep the shop, killing all the bears. They get to the back room and several larger teddy bears are doing a spell at the pentagram. Kate shoots them all. They set C-4 on the center of the pentagram and get out. They take cover behind the SWAT truck and detonate. The shop explodes. Meanwhile in New York City, Shawn and Faith are fighting the teddy bears. Willow is at the hospital, working triage, to help all the injured people being brought in from bear attacks. Suddenly all the teddy bears drop. Faith and Shawn are surrounded by hundreds of bears, slicing them up with swords as the bears suddenly die. The pentagram destroyed was the right one. The bears stop attacking and go back to being inanimate objects. Commander Walther calls Kate to tell her the teddy bears stopped attacking.

Kaitlyn, "Its confirmed, we stopped the right spell."

Mathis again tries asking Kaitlyn out, this time hoping they aren't interrupted. They go out again.


	13. Episode Thirteen

**THE TRAVELER**

Buffy and Angel are on the east coast and have decided to stop by for the weekend in Washington DC to visit with Kaitlyn and Matt. Kaitlyn and Matt drive to the airport to meet and pick up Angel and Buffy. They get there and find the two waiting on the sidewalk at the terminal. They get in the truck.

After their hellos Kaitlyn asks, "Any of you hungry?"

The truck remains quiet for a moment. Angel makes a nervous giggle. They decide to go to a diner. Before they can even order, Kaitlyn gets a Code Red call. They all rush out to the Pentagon. The four enter the PCI center.

Kate, "What happened?"

Commander Walther and General Thompson are speaking with another government official wearing a President of the United States jacket. The man leaves.

Kaitlyn, "Was that secret service?"

Commander Walther, "Who are they?"

Kate, "This is Buffy Summers and Angel."

Commander Walther, "Summers... You knew Riley Finn. Another slayer right?"

Thompson, "Can we get this going?" He calls together everyone. "Alright. The President received word from the Secretary of Defense from an Italian official that strange activity has broken out across Italy. Satellite images show this." He points to a map of Europe. "Here you see a massive black part, blocking out Italy. Its growing in size and within the next few hours, should consume most of southern Europe. Bio-sensors have detected an extreme level of paranormal energies. If this keeps growing, it should block out the sun from all of Europe, Asia and Africa and within days, the world."

Buffy asks, "Angel, this happened in Los Angeles before, right?"

Thompson, "Yes, but that was a minor occurrence compared to what we're detecting. We've also detected a large portal opening not far from the Pompeii volcano. Something extremely powerful has crossed over into our world. The President has demanded the PCI find out what came through. We'll be sending in all our teams. You'll all be heading out in one hour by stealth flight."

Kaitlyn asks Buffy and Angel to take Matt home and stay with him. Buffy agrees but Angel wants to go along, he says he could be very useful. He has a possible idea about what's happening. Thompson agrees and lets Angel go along. Buffy takes Matt home. The PCI teams load into three stealth bombers, which instead of bombs, will transport the teams to an aircraft carrier in the Mediterranean. They take off. Hours later they enter airspace, consumed by the darkness. The bombers land and they get updated on the spread of the dark force. It now covers southern Europe and the Mediterranean sea. Satellite imaging is useless in the area since the dark force has blinded it.

The Admiral of the ship, "You'll be loading into two Blackhawk helicopters and flown to the island of Sicily."

They load up and fly out. As they get closer the darkness seems to have spread to the point where even flying is dangerous. They must fly lower. They make it to the island where the Italian special forces will meet them. The helicopters land and the teams, lead by Kaitlyn and a SEAL commander get out and meet the Italian special forces. By Humvee, they drive as close as they can get to the volcano, which is covered in the darkness and purple lightning flashes repeatedly.

Angel whispers to Kaitlyn, "I think I know what came through...and its not a demon."

Kate, "What is it then?"

Angel, "We're dealing with a god."

The SEAL commander, "I don't want to send my guys into that dark cloud. Can't see shit and that lightning doesn't help either. So what's your plan?"

Kaitlyn, "Keep the teams here. Myself and Angel will go ahead."

Mathis runs up, "I want to go along."

SEAL commander, "The Italians won't go in. I don't trust this either. The paranormal sensors are off the charts. One blew. We should abort."

Kate says again, "Angel and I are going. I guess you can come too."

Mathis goes with them as they drive into the darkness. They continue driving and it comes to a clearing. In the center is a bright light, surrounded by lightning flashes and a dark mist. Mathis stops the Humvee.

Angel, "I don't know how much we can do."

Kaitlyn, "Where is the god? Or is that giant bright light the god?"

Suddenly the lightning gets worse and the bright light grows and then disappears. Standing ahead of them is a 15 - 20 foot tall being.

Kate, "There he is."

It roars. The three get out of the truck. Angel vamps out. Mathis grabs a Barrett rifle. Kaitlyn's eyes go neon purple. The god walks toward them. Demonic laughing sounds like it comes from all around. Mathis fires the rifle once into it's chest. The god steps back once. More laughing.

Mathis in a disappointed way, "Shit..."

Kate and Angel run at it. Mathis fires four more times. Angel goes to jump kick it but the god swings its arm and Angel flies back over 100 feet. Kaitlyn goes to punch the god but it swings its arm at her. She catches it and she slides backward ten feet. Mathis reloads and fires again, five shots. Angel yells to Mathis and Mathis chucks a sword over to him. Kaitlyn takes the god's arm and flips it. The god gets up and punches her. Kaitlyn flies backward and gets up. Angel runs in from behind and stabs through the god. It picks him up and throws him. Kaitlyn runs at it and kicks it. It tries to stomp her but she dodges. Mathis fires again five shots. The god points at him and Mathis runs. A lightning bolt strikes down and blows up the Humvee. Kaitlyn kicks and punches the god over and over. Angel runs back up and slices again and again. The god grabs Angel and throws him at Kate. They both fly back 100 feet. Mathis picks up an M4A1 laying nearby. He starts unloading on the god. Kaitlyn and Angel get back up and run at the god and start attacking it. Angel jumps up on its back and stabs the god through the chest. Kaitlyn kicks the god back and catches its arm as it attempts to swat her away. She flips the god down again. Angel stabs through the god's throat. The god throws Angel back. Kate kicks the god in the head and stomps its face. It punches her back and gets up. Mathis finds a grenade and throws it at the god. It explodes but the god only falls back a little, roars again. Kate and Angel start attacking it from behind. Mathis runs up front, strapping a C-4 to the god's leg. It swats Angel and Kate back. It turns around and grabs, Mathis. It takes him and lifts him up. Angel and Kate get up again. The god snaps Mathis in half and throws the body.

Kaitlyn screams, "No!!!"

She fires at the C-4 and it explodes. The god falls down but gets back up. Kaitlyn throws down her guns and points at the god. Explosions set off all around it. She starts walking toward it, her eyes suddenly glow white. The god swings at her but she moves so fast it misses. She grabs it from behind and throws him into the burning rubble of the Humvee. It gets up. Angel stands there watching in awe. Kaitlyn scissor kicks the god. It flies back. She picks it up again and slams it down into the ground. She gets on top and kicks its head deep into the ground. It jumps up and slams it's fist down. Kaitlyn steps out of the way quickly. She grabs the arm and snaps it. She trips the god and punches into and through the chest. Kate pulls out her arm and rips the spine of the god with it. Another loud roar. It lays there unable to move. Kaitlyn points at Angel's sword. The sword rips from his hand and flies right into Kaitlyn's. She takes the sword and swings it down, slicing off the god's head. Suddenly the lightning stops and the darkness slowly subsides. Kaitlyn returns to normal. She falls down. Angel runs over and helps her up.

"What the hell was that?" He asks surprised.

As several Blackhawk helicopters fly in low, multiple Humvees and two air force jets streak over,

Kaitlyn answers, "Kaitlyn 4.0?".


	14. Episode Fourteen

**OUR ****TRUTH**

Kaitlyn is fighting a demon in a parking lot near her apartment. The demon swings at her, as she bends back dodging it, her leg kicks it in the face, as she back flips once. She roundhouse kicks it. Suddenly a white orb comes down, zaps the demon. It vaporizes. The orb zaps Kaitlyn and she falls down.

Kaitlyn wakes up and stands up.

She looks around, its dim. "Hell, another damn coma."

Then a row of lights light up the hallway one by one. Its cold and the hallway is weird. Wires, tubes, pipelines, all mechanical looking are everywhere along the walls and ceiling. She walks down slowly, goes to pull her gun.

"Shit..." Her gear is all missing.

She continues and the hallway comes to a dead end. Then it opens. She enters a massive dome shaped room, very dark, empty. The door closes behind her.

"Okay! What now?!" She yells annoyed.

Then the wall on the other side opens slowly. Its very bright inside the opening. Then a tall, thin being hovers through and into the main room. Kaitlyn thinks to herself 'no way'.

Then she hears a voice, telepathically. "Welcome, slayer."

A tall extraterrestrial hovers to the center of the room and lands, standing. "Sorry for our method of getting to you, but we needed to speak immediately. True danger is nearing, and it is necessary for you to know all that will be coming."

Kaitlyn, "Uh huh. So I've heard. Wiping out all evil a few years ago didn't work?"

Alien, "That was only a small threat to your world. But a worse enemy is rising. The true end of not just your world, but all worlds is coming. Nothing that came before matches this evil...or at least on your planet."

Kaitlyn, "So then, what's up?"

The alien looks up at the ceiling of the massive dome room and a hatch opens at the top. A device comes down and turns on. The floor they both stand on, turns on as well. Kaitlyn looks around.

The alien continues, "This is the story of both mine and your worlds." A digital, projected image is generated in the room. "Exactly 5.6 million years ago, on my world, we lived much like you do. We had large civilizations." A generated image appears of the alien world. "As we became more and more developed, so did our religions. We, like your world, had beliefs. Worshiping the stars. Our world, we believed, was ruled by both good and evil. A God and a devil. The day we developed advanced technology and began space travel, we learned a great horror. The God we worshiped was evil. God and Satan were brothers, both demon gods with extreme power. The two once fought, they began to hate each other. They fought over who would rule our planet. Around your year of 740,000 BC, the two gods fought, using our planet as a battle ground. Our planet joined together and we sent our militaries up and against the gods. Both brothers had massive armies of their own. We destroyed their armies and forced them to leave." The image switches to show the battle. Space cruisers use lasers and blow up godly armies. Explosions go off next to the alien planet. Cities of aliens would be vaporized and devastated. Then it shows the aliens set off a powerful bomb which vaporized God and Satan's armies. "The two brothers fled. Never to return to our world. What was left was repaired, our planet slowly rebuilt. The brothers then found a new world. Again, they fought over who would rule it. This time, they tried to use the inhabitants to choose the ruler. Around your year of 50,000 BC, the brother, Yehavoh, began to teach the inhabitants that he was the God. He pretended to be good, making the humans worship him. The brother, Satan, was enraged that the humans chose Yehavoh. He began making demons, spirits, vampires and monsters to torment the humans, make them hate God for allowing such beings to exist." The images show demons rising from the ground. The hellmouths develop and the beginning of vampirism. "We soon found about this. Immediately, we had to rush and investigate. Our world remained weakened from the battles, we couldn't attack them again. So we did the only thing we could, infect a line of humans with our own DNA strain. The strain, mutated into the female population. As humans developed from Neanderthals, the slayer was created. The DNA strain we infected humans with gave one woman at a time, the powers of the current day slayer. Our plan was to use the slayer to combat Satan and Yehavoh's battles on Earth. It worked. Repeatedly, Satan would try to take over the world, but the slayers would interrupt the plan and stop him. Since then, we would send craft to check on your race. Abductions were simple checkups on the strain's development." The image projector shows the DNA strain and past battles between slayers and Satan's attacks. "By your 2,100 BC, Yehavoh created a force of demons and creatures that were to fight the slayers and keep us, the reticulans, from interfering with his and Satan's activities. These beings were to hunt slayers and kill the DNA line. They were to destroy any extraterrestrials that interfere. In 33 BC, one of our craft was shot down. Inside was one of our scouts. He was crash landed. We never knew he was missing. Now, stranded, he formed to look human. For years he lived as a human. He used our power to heal the sick and injured. By 12 BC he was worshiped by humans. He tried to remain low profile and was soon killed. Your world soon called him Jesus Christ and worshiped him as someone special, though, just an alien. Four days after his death, we found and rescued him. Your slayer line was secretly taught to key civilizations on your Earth. To keep your duty safe, we tried to help protect and guide slayers, but contact was lost in the last incursion. An African tribe was taught first, they were soon hunted and destroyed. We moved to the Tibetan monks but they too were found out by Satan's armies and destroyed. Remaining monks hid in the mountains for safety. We next tried the ancient Mayans. They were not found for many years, so we decided once more to give them a final message. We were to return in 2012 to destroy Yehavoh and Satan. We lost contact. The Mayans were destroyed. Mayans that fled for safety soon became the Cheyenne native tribe. Your European peoples, the English, learned of ancient civilizations and of the slayer. The council of Watchers was developed and guided the slayers since then. They, with the supplies needed, were able to fight Satan and Yehavoh, and develop new methods and technologies to defeat attacking armies of demons. Satan was killed in your year of 2003 AD when your friend, Buffy Summers destroyed the Sunnydale hellmouth. We, ourselves were shocked to learn humans managed to destroy Satan. But Satan's right hand man, took power. We knew, with the time of our invasion nearing, we had to help you, the true chosen slayer. With you given more power from each of the ancient civilizations, you aligned with the cosmic forces and destroyed all the evil on Earth. Yehavoh knew you were attacking and fled. Unfortunately, he has returned. Now he wants you dead." The imager shows each of the civilizations that made contact and the destruction of Sunnydale and Kaitlyn's beam of devastation. "Now with only two years left before we come and you destroy Yehavoh, you will meet and see many new evils. Forces of great power. You, your friends and those supporting you, are in danger. Take caution. We will only speak again, when the day comes in 2012."

The imager shuts down and a bright flash occurs. Kaitlyn appears standing in the parking lot next to her apartment.

"Damn...where's my stuff?" She walks over and picks up her gun belt and gear and goes inside her apartment.

Kaitlyn calls Giles and tells a shortened version of what happened.

Giles, "It's imperative we all meet." He hangs up.

Kaitlyn, "Uh...okay..."

The next day Kaitlyn gets a call. She grabs Matt and drives up to Maybrook. When she arrives at Willow's house, she goes in and sees everyone, Shawn, Faith, Buffy, Angel, Spike, Giles, Willow and Xander. May Lin by webcam.

Willow runs over and picks up Matt, "Ahh, look how big he his! Aw he's so cute."

Shawn, "Treat him like a man, dammit."

Matt, "Yea, I'm six."

Shawn, "That's right homie."

After everyone gets reacquainted, Giles speaks, "Okay. Kaitlyn called me and told some discomfiting news. It seems our strange uh...um... alien friends contacted Kate and did a lot of um... explaining."

Giles looks at Kaitlyn. Kate explains what happened and what she was told.

Giles, "We're going to need to be extra careful. Buffy, Faith and Kaitlyn must patrol more often. Spike, though I dislike you much, I'll need to be in contact with you while in England. Buffy and Angel must try to get back in contact with the potentials and see how many are willing to come back. May Lin, it would be good to see you back in the United States or with me in England, I expect activity to get quite bad."

Buffy, Faith and Kate make a 'duh' kind of face at Giles.

Kaitlyn, "I don't know how much more patrolling I CAN do. I'm constantly out killing demons. Its my federal duty."

Buffy, "As a cop in Los Angeles, its about the same with me. I'm always out patrolling."

Faith, "Fine, I can start getting out more but I get busy, having to go undercover with DEA."

Shawn, "Hey, I'm always out so don't look at me."

Giles, "I didn't ask you. We must all remain in contact almost daily."

They disperse, now thinking about what may be coming next.


	15. Episode Fifteen

**EQUAL**

800 AD. A Rabbi and multiple Jewish men have a portal open, and a young girl with a sword, standing with them. They are yelling a chant in Hebrew at the portal. From inside the portal comes demonic screaming. The portal closes.

A Rabbi says, "Never again shall this beast walk the Earth."

2010 AD. Kaitlyn is at work, investigating a haunted house. She knocks on the door. No one answers. She kicks down the door and knocks on the wall.

"Ghostbusters..." She says.

A wind blows through the house.

"There we go." Kate looks around, talking to the spirit supposedly inside, "So, I heard you were murdered and then murdered a few children in the 40's."

Moaning can be heard coming from the floor. She opens the basement door and winds blows out.

"Dusty." She turns around and a full apparition is standing in front of her. "Oh, hi."

The ghost throws her across the room. She smashes through a wall into the next room over.

Kate stands up, brushes herself off. "That wasn't nice."

She turns on a small device and throws it into the room she was in. It explodes with a bang and flashes a green light. The ghost screeches and the house shakes.

Kate steps through the hole in the wall. "Did I get you?" Kitchen knives come shooting through the walls at her. She dodges them by doing, flips and ducks. "Guess not..."

An axe hovers into the room and starts chopping at her. Kate dodges each swing and grabs it. The ghost throws it with her down through the floor.

She stands up. "What's with the smashing?"

Her eyes glow neon purple. The ghost comes down and breaks a gas line. She looks at the gas line and it crumples up closed, stops leaking. The ghost appears behind her.

She rolls her eyes and turns around. "Those kids weren't joking when they told me about this place..."

Kate smiles at the ghost and then glares at it. The ghost explodes into purple glowing ashes and dissipates. Kate walks out.

A 10 year old kid, "Wow, what happened in there?!"

Another kid, "Did you see it?!"

Kaitlyn, "Yea, its safe in there now."

The house completely explodes behind her. She ducks down, protecting the kids with her. "Maybe not."

Kaitlyn gets back to the PCI center.

Commander Walther, "Miss Perry, can you do a job without blowing up the neighborhood?"

Kaitlyn, sarcastically, "I can,... but its more fun that way."

Walther, "Alright, we have another haunting in Virginia you have to check out. A kid was mauled by what he claimed was an invisible monster. The child is now in the mental ward of the hospital, recovering from slashes and bite marks."

Kaitlyn, "I'll check that now..." As she walks away, "Damn psychologists, just cuz you don't believe doesn't mean it didn't happen."

Meanwhile in England, Giles gets home. He presses to play back his messages.

"First message...Hello, mister Giles...this is an old friend...(static)...you must come to Israel...(static)...its aliv...(static)...the bea...(static)...(screaming)...End of message." Beeps.

Giles plays back the message. Then again. Giles quickly packs up his stuff and leaves. Meanwhile, in Israel. A dead Rabbi lies on the ground, the phone beeping, a note next to him with Rupert Giles and a phone number. Someone steps over him and starts walking slowly. Only seeing footsteps, each step, the carpeting burns, the shape of the shoe burns into the floor. A demonic growl.

Back in Virginia, Kaitlyn is visiting the kid in the mental ward. "Hi there. I heard about what happened. My name is Kaitlyn and I just need a few questions answered."

The boy, "You think I'm crazy. You just want to put me away."

Kate, "Actually I need to know more about what happened to you. What attacked you, where you were, that stuff."

Boy, "I already said what happened and they put me in here like a retard."

Kaitlyn, "Look, I don't give a crap about them. I want to know what attacked you. So I can kill it."

The boy, "Really?"

Kate, "Yea. So, what happened."

The boy explains, "I went with my friends into a haunted house near the park. There's always rumors about monsters inside. We went in to check it out. We heard lots of noises and they all ran away. I stayed and thought I saw a kid inside that I knew. I chased after him and then I felt something bite me." The boy shows Kate a wound. It's a large bite wound with two especially suspicious marks, like fang marks. Kaitlyn takes a cell phone photo. The boy continues, "So I ran and tries to get out but the doors closed themselves. And then I got cut a lot. Then I saw two red glowing eyes coming closer. It cut me again and burned me and threw me out."

The boy shows the burn mark. Kate takes a photo.

A psychologist comes in, "Excuse me, who are you?"

Kaitlyn flips her badge, "A federal agent, interviewing the boy."

Psychologist, "I didn't know the government was interested in crazies."

Kaitlyn gets in the doctor's face, "You'll be seeing a federal subpoena to release this kid."

Kaitlyn gets to the park the kid was talking about. She enters the house. She looks around, using a flashlight. Now getting dark out. She hears something and hides around a corner. She looks around the corner and sees nothing. Then two eyes appear in the middle of the room, then they disappear. Kaitlyn thinks to herself 'invisible body...except the eyes...that's new'.

She sneaks up from behind and punches it in the head really hard. "Ooga Booga, motherfucker."

The creature gets up and growls. It closes its eyes to hide itself and tries to sneak away but trips over a chair. Kaitlyn watches, confused. She hears a bang as if something walked into the wall. Kate raises an eyebrow, really confused. She taps her foot, waiting for what's next. Another bang and falling pots in the next room. She runs in and sees the eyes, it knocked into a shelf of pots and pans. Kaitlyn clears hear throat. The eyes look at her. Kaitlyn raises her gun and fires once. Glowing green blood sprays on the wall behind the eyes and she hears a plop on the floor. Green glowing blood drips out from where the head would be.

Kate calls a clean-up crew and uses her foot to poke at the dead body. "Hmm. Cool."

She walks out as a unmarked black helicopter lands in the park field. A team of PCI agents run out with an air sealed stretcher. Kaitlyn gets in her truck as the agents come out from the house with the dead demon inside the air seal stretcher. They get in the helicopter and fly away. Kaitlyn gets home. She unlocks the front door and looks ahead. Giles is sitting in the living room.

"Umm..." Kate closes the door. "What are you doing here?"

Giles, "I have no home and I refuse to live with Spike... I'm not safe."

Kaitlyn, "What happened?"

Giles, "Something is killing off people I know and I arrived home to a mess. I quickly left and the house... uh... blew up."

Kaitlyn, "Okay... You're not living with me...are you?"


End file.
